A Pirates Life For Me
by dimensionalwritings
Summary: The Sun Pirates come across a body floating in the water. Right from the start Kurogane's suspicious about the blonde,he knows he's hiding something. Collab with tsubasa-fan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The pirates Sun Pirates were on of the strongest of the eastern seas, with its red sales and flag that had the symbol of their empress on it. Amaterasu was formidable, one of the nine pirate lords of the sea, she hailed from Nihon and traveled the seas keeping her country safe from outsiders. Kurogane was one of her top commanders and it was his duty to protect her sister, who stayed on board and acted as the ship's navigator.

This particular night was a stormy night. Amaterasu's sister noticed something in the water."Kurogane I think you better come here. There's a person floating in the water."

While other crew members were busy preparing for the upcoming storm just ahead of them, Kurogane spotted a dull white in the distance and indeed it was someone floating on what looked like a raft. It was too dark to tell for sure. "Want me to get them or something?" A dead body adrift at sea was nothing new and he didn't see any point in retrieving it.

"Yes,they may not be dead yet." Tomoyo went off to fetch the medical crew. It wasn't much but enough to treat their crew.

Kurogane sighed as he lifted himself up over the railing and off the ship, only to land on a small skiff than was tied to it. They used it for quicker travel as it only held up to two people. Taking the paddles in hand, Kurogane swore to himself as he drew closer to the body. It was bad enough he had to do this in the first place, it was worse that they were about to face a storm.

Finally Kurogane helped the body into the skiff. The body was a blonde male.

He looked over him, noting he was soaked through and when he searched for a pulse found it was there, but slow. Just his luck he supposed. Hefting the lithe figure into the boat, Kurogane made his way back to the ship.

With some help Kurogane hefted the blonde onto the ship. "Well he's certainly a lucky man that's for sure." Tomoyo came over to investigate while the med crew did their work. "Strange,he looks familiar."

"I don't remember coming across any skinny blondes." He replied as the stranger was hauled up and into the arms of the waiting doctors on board.

"You can barely remember this morning's breakfast." After a while the said blonde coughed and opened his eyes. "Where...where am I?"

Kurogane eyed the man with a skeptic look. "You're on the ship of the Sun Pirates. Who are you?"

"Fay,Fay D. Flourite." Fay looked around,he never thought he'd be involved with pirates again.

"Did you're ship crash? Were you attacked?" Kurogane asked, not wanting to have to deal with a ship that might still be looking for survivors.

"_My ship_ did yeah,I ran away from my crew."Fay refused to look the man in the eye,he felt like this man could see through him.

Kurogane wanted to ask, but Tomoyo stepped in his way. "We'll help you as much as we can and if you want when we make port you can go as you please."

Fay smiled. "Thank you fair lady,and thank you..for saving me."

"Tch, I was told to." He replied as he folded his arms, keeping an eye on the man in case he tried to pull something with Tomoyo.

"Still thank you,I'll leave once we get to port,don't worry about me."

Kurogane didn't buy it for a second. "Kurogane show him to your room then. Since you're so keen on keeping an eye on our guest and we don't really have any spare rooms." Tomoyo smiled as the man stared in disbelief at her.

"Kurogane huh? What about Kuro-sama or Kuro-rin? Take me to your room!" Fay smiled lightly.

"What did you just call me bastard?!" Kurogane roared and several people stopped to stare in surprise. "He's right, show him a place to sleep. There should be a cot somewhere and then get him some food."

"I called you Kuro-sama,it sounds cuter than your real name." Fay tried to stand only to fall back down. "Kurogane you're going to have to carry him." Tomoyo nodded.

"Get the damn doctors to." Kurogane argued, he wasn't going to play whatever game Tomoyo and the sea rat had going on at his expense.

"It's okay I can walk.I've been through worse."Fay stood up,shakily. "Lead the way Kuro-sama."

"It's Kurogane!" He barked as he stomped across the deck towards the hatch that would take him downstairs.

"Aw Kuro-puu,your name is too long and cruel sounding." Fay smirked and followed after Kurogane.

"Shut up before I throw you overboard." Kurogane growled, one hand on hilt of his sword.

"Kuro-rinnnnn." Fay continued to tease his hand on the hilt of his own sword.

Grinding his teeth Kurogane had to count to ten to keep himself from gutting the blonde.

Fay smirked he always did know how to get under peoples skins.

"Here. I'll find you a cot. Don't leave." Kurogane said once they had gone down the stairs and through one of several hallways to his room. It wasn't too large, fitting his bed and a chest underneath it.

Fay waited patiently for Kurogane to return. He checked to make sure he had his sword and revolver. He spun said revolver around on his finger as Kurogane returned. "Hello Kuro-sama."

Kurogane eyed him for a moment before he set down a cot as far as he could, which wasn't much, away from his own bed. He knew the powder in the revolver was wet and wouldn't fire, but still watched in case the blonde wanted to swing it at him.

"Aye,thanks for this Kuro-sama. So what's your position on this ship?" Fay sat on his cot placing his sword by his cot.

Kurogane looked at the tarnished piece of metal, thinking it didn't look like much. "Commander." He stated before he reached to take the blonde's sword. He couldn't have him attempting to assassinate his captain or Tomoyo.

Fay was quick and grabbed his sword. "What's the matter? Don't trust me Kuro-commander?I would never harm anyone who attempted to save my pathetic life."

"No, I don't. You've not given any of us reason to."

"Fair enough but to be fair I could've killed all of you when you saved me."

"I doubt that." He bristled, on edge. Who did this bastard think he was threatening them?

Fay smirked. "Don't underestimate your opponent Kuro-sama,especially one you know nothing about."

"I know anyone could do damage, but whose to say you aren't doing the underestimating?" He glared.

Fay looked over at Kurogane. "Never said you couldn't take me,I never doubted your abilities commander."

"Regardless, you can't carry a weapon on this ship. While I doubt you could beat most of us here, I'm not taking the chance." He explained. The blonde e

was more than he seemed that was sure and for someone who had supposedly been near death a scant couple of hours ago, he looked lively.

"Fine by me. I get them back when we reach port deal?" Fay looked at Kurogane with a smirk on his lips.

"Fine." He held his hand out for the sword and gun. Kurogane planned on locking them away where the blonde wouldn't be able to get to them anytime soon.

As if reading the other's mind Fay spoke up again. "Not too picky about the gun,but that sword is an old family heirloom I don't need either to win though."

"Bastard." This guy really got on his nerves. He was the worst kind of person, cocky and an idiot. Kurogane turned to leave, the further he got away from Fay the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fay had been on their ship for a couple of weeks now. It was a normal kind of day,for a pirate's life. The ship was getting ambushed. Fay frowned,if he had his sword this would be easy as pie,but he didn't. He knew he wasn't going to let these intruders harm anyone on this ship,he had bonded with them somewhat,even Kuro-cranky.

It was early morning with fog rolling over the ocean, with Fay being on duty as Kurogane had made him work on the ship like everyone else. The ship flew a solid black flag as it approached, meaning they would take no prisoners.

The fog wasn't helping with Fay's cause. He had no idea how he was going to fight but he was going to have to. As the ship moved closer a few crew members made their way over to the ship. Fay analyzed the situation and as one went to stab the blonde,he dodged and the sword got lodged into the mast. Laughing while delivering a well aimed kick to the man's face he grabbed the sword. "Well it's certainly not up to my standards but I'll make do." "En garde matey!" Thus began the sounds of steel hitting steel.

"Oi, when there are attackers, sound an alarm!" Kurogane's voice bellowed as he jumped into the fray, sword drawn as he swung it in a long arc.

"Was just about to once I finishedwith this guy." Somehow during the fight the two ended up back to back. "Told you I was a good fighter."

"You're alright." Kurogane replied as he deflected a sword stroke before slicing into another.

Fay did the same."Do you want me to say you're better?"

"No, I don't need an ego boost." He smirked as he spun around, pulling a small dagger from his belt before he threw it at another man who had been aiming a gun at one of them.

"Amazing as always Kuro-sama." Using his sword Fay pinned one the guys cloaks to the wooden deck before delivering a shift chop to the mans neck and retrieving the sword.

Others began pouring out onto the deck as the blast from cannons underneath their feet were heard and felt. It seemed everyone knew what was going on now.

"So Kuro-sama,the plan?" Fay asks using both hands to block an attack.

"Now that back-up's here and their ships getting blown to hell, we just need to get rid of these bastards." He explained as he flicked his sword. The blonde wasn't that bad and Kurogane felt better for taking his swords.

"That works for me." Fay smirked as he too flicked his sword. After a bit the battle was over and both men were covered in blood."Well that was quite a work out."

Kurogane grabbed a piece of tattered cloth off the deck, wiping his blade clean before sheathing the long sword. "For you maybe. Get rid of the sword." He remarked as others began tossing the bodies of their enemies overboard. Their ship had already sailed off, a trail of smoke and debris the only thing they had left behind, aside from the bodies that now littered the ship.

"Aw Kuro-rin,I just helped you and you still don't trust me with a sword?" Fay pouted as best as he could wiping the borrowed blade clean of blood.

"No I don't. One fight doesn't mean anything." He was trained well enough not to be trusting no matter how much anyone tried to gain it.

Fay sighed in defeat and handed the sword over."Will you ever trust me?"

"Doubt it." Kurogane answered, he knew from the weeks of traveling at sea with the blonde that he was a liar and a coward and he could never fully trust someone like him.

"I've been with you for weeks and I haven't once attacked. I've even swabbed the deck in your place."

"Who's to say even that isn't an act from you?" He asked as he began to walk away. Kurogane spotted Amaterasu talking to someone on the upper deck and decided to go have a talk with her.

"All my time here,have I hurt anyone?" Fay knew he was fighting a lost cause and just narrowed his blue eyes and walked away towards his cot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They had managed to take over a few merchant ships from one of Nihon's neighbors, which meant they hadn't needed to make port for a while longer. It was beginning to drive him a little stir crazy, playing babysitter to a fool like Fay.

Fay was helping stacking things. Things had been more or less quiet and peaceful. Fay felt as thought he was getting rusty. "Neh, Kuro-sama,you should spar with me."

"Go bother someone else for a change." Kurogane countered as he sat across from the blonde, having already finished his share of work for the day.

"You're the strongest fighter on this ship,no one else can handle me."

"I doubt that." There was Souma and their captain and the other commanders, granted they weren't on the ship right now and on their on vessels.

"Stop being stubborn,you're the only one around that's strong enough to handle me." Fay leaned closer to Kurogane.

He blushed faintly at the close proximity of the blonde. It seemed that the blonde was always getting into his personal space, even more so as the weeks dragged on.

Fay smirked. "You're all red Kuro-sama,come on Kuro-sama link swords with me."

"Shut your trap for once!" Kurogane shouted as he stood up to tower over the blonde. "You want to fight? Fine!" Turning the man,he fumed as he stormed up the stairs and to the deck. Maybe the blonde could put up a good fight.

Fay followed they got to the deck he placed his hands on his sharp hips."This is going to be fun."

A few others around them stopped to watch. It was a typically sunny day with a gentle breeze and with nothing else to do they began finding seats to watch. Kurogane stood nearly across the entire length of the ship at the blonde having distanced himself. "Hn without that tarnished sword and soggy gun of yours?"

"There are other ways of winning,Kuro-tan."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you will." Kurogane smirked as he unsheathed his sword and broke out into a run towards Fay.

Right before Kurogane came close Fay did a one handed flip over him. "Missed Kuro-hasty."

"Tch." Kurogane was gauging the blonde as he used his weight to swing his sword back towards Fay. He was quick footed, but Kurogane could be as well.

Fay barely missed it, in fact he had to bring his foot in contact with the the commander's arm to help miss it. "Trying to kill me Kuro-sama?"

"Not my fault if you can't dodge." Kurogane kicked out at the blonde, striking him in the chest and pushing him away.

The force of the kick sent Fay flying into the mast. He slid down and remained motionless.

Kurogane walked to him, sword pointed down in case the blonde was bluffing. "Is that all?" He let the tip of his sword rest underneath Fay's chin.

Fay could feel the sword resting underneath his his chin. With a swift kick the sword was knocked out of his opponents hand. "I'm good at pretending to be mortally wounded,haven't you figured that out?"

"I know you're a liar." Kurogane growled out as he grabbed the dagger in his belt as he jumped back. He should have known better than to give that idiot mercy.

Fay got up and did a few of his flips until he was right on top of Kurogane pinning him to the mast."Still going to kill me?"

"Maybe." Kurogane planned on grappling the bastard and throwing him overboard. Even if Fay was strong, he knew he was stronger.

"I can live with a maybe." It was at this point that Fay decided to do what his body had been craving for weeks. He leaned in and kissed Kurogane.

Kurogane tensed, eyes wide before he shoved the blonde off him. He panted as he wiped his mouth. He couldn't believe what had happened, Fayi had kissed him.

"Aw I guess Kuro-puu doesn't like me like that. Guess I was wrong."

Several others watched in worry, thinking Kurogane would actually kill Fay. "Bastard!"

Laughing Fay dodged the punch he knew was coming before taking off to their shared room. "Catch me if you can Kuro-blush!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I'm going to cut out your tongue!" He shouted as he ran to grab Ginryu before he charged after Fay. Kurogane was seeing red and everyone they passed gave them plenty of room.

"Aw Kuro-puu I didn't even use my tongue on you! You would know if I did!"

Kurogane almost tripped over his own feet as he ran down the stairs towards his room. How dare the blonde say such /ludicrous/ things.

Fay ran into their room and tried to hide. It was too late however Kurogane had caught up with him. It was in this brief moment that Fay wondered if the other male was only acting like this because he had kissed him in front of other people.

"Damn sea rat." Kurogane glared as he brandished his sword. Fay couldn't very well run in the close confines of the room which made him smirk.

Fay's eyes widened. "Do it."

Kurogane couldn't swing his sword as well as he could due to the space, but he lashed out at Fay, wondering what he would do. "You saying you want me to kill you?"

"If you think that's what I deserve,commander. I've had a nice life at sea" Fay's eyes were narrow and he wasn't smiling that goofy smile.

"You're the worst kind of person, not fighting for your own life." Kurogane told him them before he sheathed his sword, thinking it pointless to do anything when Fay wouldn't even try to save himself.

"No reason to when I have nothing to live ship has don't you give me something if you hate it so much?"

So it seemed the blonde had been a captain, pirate no doubt by the way he carried himself. Kurogane stepped forward, closing the distance between them before he grabbed Fay's collar. "If you want to die fine, if you want me to kill you, that's more than okay, but you owe several of us a lot for the time we'e put into you so you're going to live until then."

Fay used their closeness to his grabbed Kurogane's own collar and he connected their mouths again.

It wasn't that Kurogane had never been kissed by a man before, but it was that it was Fay. The blonde was insufferable and Kurogane wanted nothing more than to throw him overboard, but as the blonde kissed him he couldn't help himself and reciprocated the gesture.

Fay ran his hands over Kurogane as he made to deepen the was surprised,Kurogane was a good kisser.

Large hands found their way to Fay's hips, Kurogane chalked it up to not having any kind of contact in so long with another person for why he didn't punch the bastard instead.

Fay groaned as Kurogane's hands gripped his hips. It had been forever since he had last been with someone.

Kurogane felt something in him snap when he heard Fay cry out against him. Tightening his hold, he moved Fay backwards and onto his bed.

Fay hit the bed somewhat softly considering the man pushing him their kiss,Fay panted while looking up."You sure you want to do this Kuro-sama?"

"/You're/ the one thats been kissing /me/." He'd be damned if he let the other be a tease on top of everything else.

"Yes I know,because I WANT you,I may have been a pirate Kuro-tan but I'm not heartless."

"Now's your chance then." He countered, tired of hearing Fay talk.

"I plan to take full advantage." Fay leaned up and kissed the taller man again.

Kurogane kissed him back aggressively as he hovered overtop the blonde and began tugging at his clothes, wanting them off almost as much as he had wanted to beat the other.

Fay also began to pull off Kurogane's clothes,his kisses become more sloppy as he did so.

He wasn't thinking very clearly. It was more than obvious as he yanked the other's thread bare pants off him to leave Fay naked before him. Kurogane growled when he pulled to take in the sight the blonde made.

Fay finished stripping Kurogane and couldn't help but stare,his mouth agape. "Hyuu~ Kuro-tan is sexy."

Kurogane looked put off as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "Do you have to talk so much?"

"If you don't like it,do something to make me stop talking." Fay's smile was suggestive and his eyes were hooded with lust.

Kurogane moved his hand up towards Fay's head were he pressed his fingers against his lips. "I can do that."

Fay pressed his lips against Kurogane's fingers as a sign to do it.

Dipping his fingers between the other's lips, Kurogane watched expectantly. He wanted to see his fellow pirate put his mouth to good use for once.

The corners of Fay's mouth curved into a smirk as he treated his superior's fingers like it was a cock. He licked and sucked until they were completely covered in his saliva.

Kurogane had watched him, his mind wandering to just how nice the blonde's tongue and teeth felt on his fingers and how they could feel elsewhere. Pulling his hand away he dipped it between them and in between the blonde's legs.

Fay wiggled in anticipation of what was to come. It had been so long and now the current man of his desire was preparing to prep him for sex.

Running his fingers over the other's sensitive entrance, Kurogane stared for a moment before he pressed one digit inside Fay. If he thought about this for too long there would be no doubt he would get up and leave. He still didn't fully trust Fay or even knew much about him and that he was currently getting ready to have sex with that same man would have been too much.

Fay closed his eyes,hands gripping the bed arched slightly when he felt the finger inside of him and let out a soft moan.

"Under the bed, there's small bottle." Kurogane told him, not wanting to stop so he could retrieve it and Fay was closer to it, since the bed was low lying anyways.

"Done this before I see." Fay snickered while feeling under the bed with one of his it grasped a bottle."Aye,looking for this?"

He was about to retort that it was more for the blonde than him, but he disregarded it, thinking it was just as much for himself. "Yeah, you can make yourself useful."

"Oh? I got the bottle,that's not useful enough for you?" Fay teased,he knew he'd pay for it but it was fun.

Adding another finger, Kurogane glared. "If you don't want it to be painful you can use that."

Fay winced at the rough entry of the second finger. Keeping his mouth shut,he poured some lubricant into his hand. Pausing for a moment to let it warm up,Fay wrapped his hand around Kurogane's cock and moved his hand up and down to lubricate it.

Grunting at the contact, Kurogane rocked his hips forward, helping Fay touch him. Sitting up somewhat he grabbed the bottle with his other hand and simply poured it between them and over his other hand and fingers that were still inside Fay so he could hurry along.

Fay gasped,the lubricant felt cold when it was applied there directly. To encourage Kurogane more,Fay spoke in desperate pant."Kuro-rin...hurry."

"It's Kurogane!" He shouted, trying to get it through the blonde that he didn't like his name butchered. Kurogane hooked his fingers inside Fai, stretching the blonde wide for a bit longer before he finally removed them.

Fay mewled and writhed under Kurogane. "Are you..ready...yet.."

"Not my fault you got lazy." He argued as he gave himself a few quick strokes before he parted the blonde's legs to move closer.

Watching as the moment he was anxious for came closer."Just take me."

Kurogane frowned at being ordered around as he lifted one of the other's long legs up to hook over his arm as he pushed up and into Fay in one swift thrust.

"Ahh Kuro-rin's impaling me with his sword."Fay tightly gripped Kurogane's shoulders with his hands.

Kurogane could hear the discomfort in the blonde's voice and frowned at the awful joke. "Say anything like that again and I'm leaving."

Fay smirked as he forced himself to relax and adjust. "What if I say for you to fuck me senseless?"

"Sounds better." He forced himself not to move, the blonde was too tight still and he would only end up hurting them both if he continued without waiting.

Fay lay still and in complete silence as he let his body adjust and he looked at Kurogane with lust filled eyes. "Move.

If it hadn't felt so good he would have pulled away from Fay bossing him around, but for once he complied. Kurogane straightened somewhat and thrust shallowly into the blonde.

Fay couldn't believe how amazing this felt. He bucked against Kurogane trying to cause more friction.

Kurogane held Fay's leg close, restricting his movements as he wasted no time in setting a steady pace for them.

Fay moaned at the pace. "Ahh...yes...it feels...soo..GOOD!"

Kurogane couldn't argue with that. Already he was feeling his climax sneaking up on him far too quickly and tried to control his thrusting to make himself last longer. Fay felt hot and tight around his erection, Kurogane could hardly keep his head straight from the feeling.

Fay couldn't think. The pleasure was consuming him. He could feel his own orgasm approaching as they continued to move together like they had done this before.

Kurogane's worn down bed frame groaned in protest at the constant rocking movements, but the pirate paid it no heed as he concentrated on fucking the blonde beneath him.

Fay could feel his climax approaching fast. He grabbed his own neglected arousal and stroked it in times with Kurogane's harsh thrusts.

Kurogane watched Fay touch himself, finding the sight erotic as it sent a jolt of arousal straight down his spine and into his groin. Lifting the blonde a few inches off the bed, Kurogane began moving harder into the blonde, grinded against him ever so often to try and make Fay climax.

If Fay had known that him touching himself would cause Kurogane to go into such a frenzy he would've done it sooner. Between everything that his body was feeling and the fact Fay hadn't had sex in a long time,drove the blonde over the edge as he came.

Kurogane came as well moments later, filling the blonde. Seconds later, Kurogane was heaving as he pulled out of Fay and flopped down on his bed. He had half a mind to kick the other over to his own bed, but was too drained for it.

Fay couldn't think. All he knew is he had done it again. Had a one night stand with supposed he was safe since Kurogane didn't know his secret.

Kurogane felt groggy as he tried to recollect himself. It had been a long time since he had randomly had sex with someone, let alone someone like Fay.

The silence was too tense,too awkward for Fay to take. "Neh Kuro-sama,that was amazing wasn't it?"

"It was good." He couldn't lie about that, not when they both knew what his answer would be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been about two weeks since their first sexual encounter. For whatever reason they had continued sleeping with each other and without knowing it becoming closer had summoned Kurogane for some reason and as per usual,Fay followed.

Kurogane couldn't find the energy to be mad at himself for being with Fay in any capacity, he had gotten used to the blonde always being there and sex wasn't that bad of an addition to that. Now though he was wondering what Kendappa had wanted of him, aside from ordering him around when they were under attack or when she needed something done discreetly, they hardly interacted.

Fay didn't know what was going on. He knew that as a pirate lord Kendappa must knew he was or who he used to be. He decided it was best to try to conceal himself in Kurogane's shadow.

Kurogane paid no attention to Fay, used to the blonde following him like some kind of pet. He nodded at the guards who stood just outside of the Amaterasu's quarters before stepping inside. "What did you want?" "So rude Kurogane, it's a wonder why my sister still keeps you around." Kendappa looked as unfazed by Kurogane as ever as she sat at a desk, being served tea by Souma.

"Oh Kurogane,I'm wondering if you've been enjoying your time with Fay-kun."Fay bit his lip this didn't look good.

"...I wouldn't say enjoy, he's a pest at the best of times." Kendappa seemed almost amused by the answer before she tried to see Fay. The woman wasn't a pirate lord for nothing. "Haven't you ever wondered how a man could recover so quickly after being out in the sea for any amount of time? Or why he's so strong?" Kurogane looked at her in confusion, he had suspected Fay had come from one of the pirate crews from the west as they tended to travel close to the waters here that were protected by the Amaterasu herself. "Why?"

Fay's blue eyes widened. She was going to reveal his secret,he knew it. "Are you familiar with the crew the Celestian Pirates? The one where their pirate lord disappeared?"

"The cursed ship?" Kurogane asked, thinking it had just been stories to scare others from wandering too close to Fei Wang's port city far north in the rocky snow covered countries. "You're trying to tell me this idiot is a pirate lord? There hasn't been a meeting in over fifteen years." He reasoned thinking that captain had been a lot older than Fay was.

"Yes Kurogane,he is. Captain Fay D. Flourite,hails from the northern seas."

Kurogane stared at her in disbelief before he turned to face Fay to hear his side of the story. Surely it was some kind of joke, the blonde would have been a teenager, older than Kendappa when she had been in the Sunken City at the last meeting with her father.

"So I was right in my assumptions that you knew who I was. Sad but true Kuro-sama,I am indeed the same Fay D. Flourite that ruled the northern seas. If truth be told I'm actually thirty years old."

"I wasn't sure at first after all your predecessor was still active in that area as well, but I remembered being told about you and did a little investigating." Kendappa informed as she watched Kurogane stare at Fay. "Tell me, why not reveal yourself when you were pulled out of the water? A pirate lord should have had his crew looking for him and we've had no sign of anyone since your arrival."

"I didn't want to reveal who I was,I...ran away after a battle."Fay avoided Kurogane's eyes.

Kurogane eyed Fay, not sure what to think or feel.

"Don't worry I'll be out of your lives soon enough,so no need to worry."

"You're welcome to stay." Kendappa informed, though she knew Fay had mostly been talking to Kurogane. "We should be at port within the next few days."

"I'm afraid I can't take advantage of your kindness longer than what I have to." Fay bowed and turned to head back to his and Kurogane's room.

"Hurry up and leave Kurogane." Kendappa waved her hand in dismissal which shook Kurogane out of his stupor as he gave her a curt bow before he left to follow after Fay.

Fay sat on his cot packing up what little he had. He was pulling the drawstrings of his rucksack closed when the door opened. "I know what you're going to say,but I could do without a lecture today."

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, thinking Fay couldn't leave the ship. "And I wasn't going to lecture you dumbass, it's obvious you had something to hide, still do. Doesn't matter to me."

"Back home,I don't belong here you know that."

"Then why are you packing? Amaterasu said we wouldn't be docking until a few days from now." Kurogane folded his arms and sighed, looking troubled.

"I was hoping to sneak out while you talked to her,no such do you look so troubled?"

"It's not everyday you learn the guy your fucking with is so important." He answered. Hell, he was still trying to come to terms with it.

"I'm not important anymore,I ran away." Fay hung his head down,ashamed of what he had done.

"Stop being so self loathing." Kurogane glared, ready to punch the other.

"Why does it matter? You hate me right?"

"You're an annoying prick, but I don't hate you." Kurogane told him and tried not to think about what he had said.

Fay turned pink. "..You don't?" Fay didn't know what it was about Kurogane that turned him to goo. He was supposed to be a blood thirsty pirate.

"Idiot." Kurogane looked away, not wanting to let Fay see his own embarrassment.

"So I wasn't just a fuck toy?"

"I don't just sleep around with anyone and I sure as hell don't use people." Kurogane moved then to sit on his bed, taking Ginryu from his belt so he could sit properly. "So stop over reacting."

"Do you want me to stay?" Fay leaned against the wall.

It's your bed isn't it?" Kurogane replied as he felt a headache coming on. "Besides I don't think anyone else has the room or the patience for you."

"No that's not what I meant. I mean when we reach port. I can leave and return to the north or be on the run and stay here with you."

"It's your life, you should decide what you want to do." He explained and had to wonder how someone so insecure could be one of the nine lords.

Fay knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to be here with Kurogane. The man had lured him in on the first night that they met. He got off his bed and plopped on Kurogane's. "I want to stay...with Kuro-sama."

"If it's what you want you have to take it up with the captain." He replied, not wanting to show Fay he was pleased that the blonde had actually made a decision.

Fay put his right hand in a salute."Aye Aye sir!But that's later." Grinning he kissed Kurogane's lips. Fay couldn't even remember how their "relationship" budded but he was glad it did. Futhermore he was glad he was staying.

Kurogane frowned up at him, thinking Fai acting like some land locked fool or maybe someone who had been in the sun for too long. Though he supposed it could be worse and it was nice seeing Fay actually happy.

Fay smirked as he leaned into Kurogane. He never imagined that the tyrant from the northern seas would ever fall in love and be happy but here he he planned on staying this way,for a long time.


End file.
